Dangerous Love
by x.Lovely.Lexie.x
Summary: Set in P. Caspian. Caspian and his sister Cara come together with The Pevensie's and Narnians in a quest to regain their rightful throne from their Uncle Miraz. On the journey Cara begins to fall for Edmund, will he feel the same? Maybe her more outgoing nature will liven Edmund up? Bravery's are put to the test as the battle for Narnia draws near, will they be ready? Edmund/O.C.
1. Chapter 1 - The Story Begins

Hello!

Some of you may know that I deleted my other story. So this is a brand new story that I am working n. I'm trying to make it much better than last time. Its a quick chapter but its only because I wanted to get the story kick-started :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 1- The Very Beginning

Cara stopped dead in her tracks, silently holding her breath. The slight breeze between the trees caused her long dark locks to blow around her face and shake the branches of the birch trees surrounding her in the dense forest. She could sense people nearby; she could hear their footsteps and voices. She listened closely to hear what they were speaking of, but she couldn't make it out, at least she could now tell that they weren't Telmarines but they were however drawing nearer to her. The people didn't sound like adults at all, they sounded like children, teenagers even, much like Cara who was fourteen years old. What were they doing so far out in the wilderness? Cara frowned but shrugged off the feeling as she placed a hand on the leather handle of her sword in case there was need to draw it.

She scanned the area carefully, waiting for the voices to be matched by faces. The voices were getting closer and closer and Cara was beginning to grow impatient. She sighed and turned her head to face the other direction, and that was when she saw him. A boy about her age, but taller than Cara, he had dark tousled hair and very handsome features. But Cara was too stunned to think about this. She took a step back so as to distance herself from the boy. Her thoughts were all whizzing around in her head too fast.

"Who are you?" The boy asked her, he looked at her strangely, as though he could sense her cautious behaviour.

Cara did not want to answer him. She wanted to run away, but at the same time a part of her desired to stay. This desire was pushed aside by Cara as she decided to be bold. She stood with her head held high and opened her mouth to speak but someone interrupted her.

"She's a Telmarine!"

Cara's eyes darted around searching for the person who spoke up. And she saw four more people emerge from the dark patch of trees nearby. Cara gasped.

"It can't be!" She cried.

.0.

Review please if you think I should continue!

LovelyLexiexxx


	2. Chapter 2 - Alliances are Formed

Hello everyone! So sorry that it has taken so long to upload this chapter, but anyway here it is!

Now this is just another fairly short chapter but I just wanted to create the alliance of Cara and the Pevensie's and Trumpkin the Dwarf.

Thank you to my first reviewers! I really appreciated them, so thank you!

Also thank you to anyone who followed/favourite my story. It means a lot to me.

Enjoy Chapter 2!

.0.

Chapter 2 – Alliances are Formed

Never in her life did Cara think that she would ever see this, the very thought had never even entered her head. Before her stood four teenagers and a Dwarf, all looking at her very curiously, but the Dwarf wore a look of complete disgust on his face.

"It can't be." Cara breathed. As she gazed upon the sight laid out before her, she became more and more amazed by the second.

"What is it?" The youngest of the children spoke up, her large blue eyes were filled with innocence, she had such a sweet face.

"You are the Kings and Queens of Old." Cara breathed, she shuddered slightly at the thought of this being true, and well it _had_ to be true.

"That's right; I'm High King Peter the magnificent." Peter, a tall sandy haired boy stepped forward to shake Cara's hand. He was quite handsome in Cara's eyes, but there was something almost slightly smug about him, she couldn't put her finger on it. Cara reached out and shook his hand. The others also stepped closer so that only a few feet now parted Cara from them.

"You probably should just stop saying that last part Peter." Edmund said grinning at his brother but Peter just ignored him.

"We can't trust her, she's a Telmarine." The Dwarf grunted, his beady little eyes staring up and Cara, she stared back before speaking again.

"I am Princess Cara, the third." Cara spoke loudly; she wasn't going to allow them to judge her before even allowing her to tell them her story. There was a slight pause as The Kings and Queens exchanged glances with the Dwarf. Finally Susan spoke up, being the most inquisitive sibling.

"What are you doing so far from your home? Why are you here in these parts?"

"I am running away." Cara looked at Susan and spoke quietly. In her mind she wondered if she should tell them or not. They may be able to help her. She sighed as she decided that she would tell them.

"My brother Caspian and I are running from our Uncle Miraz, he means to kill us. He has been after our rightful throne ever since my father died and now that he has a baby son he can get rid of us. His greed and selfishness has taken over now and he will not stop till Caspian and I are dead. While Caspian and I were escaping, I fell from our horse and we were separated. I _must_ find my brother."

"I have seen your brother, only last night, he had fallen from his horse so my friends took him in to see to him. There were some soldiers after him but they took me instead." Trumpkin spoke with his gruff voice as he glanced at Cara.

At his words, relief washed over Cara like a fresh wave. At least her mind could rest knowing that her brother was alive. "Knowing Caspian he will already be on the move, he will not delay any further. I must find him."

"And we will help you." Peter said.

"We will?" Trumpkin raised his bushy eyebrows at him.

"Yes. We were called to Narnia for a reason, Caspian called on us for aid. We will help you find your brother Cara, and then we will have to find the other Narnian's before Miraz does."

Everyone looked at Peter and nodded.

Cara smiled at these words. She looked at Edmund only to find that he was already staring...

.0.

Again, sorry that this is so short, I just wanted to show Cara joining forces with The Pevensie's and Trumpkin.

My next chapters will be longer and more detailed than this, I promise!

Please review to let me know what you think or if you have any ideas/things you want to see included in my story then review or PM me.

LovelyLexiexxx


	3. Chapter 3 - The Gorge

Hello!

So I'm not happy about this chapter, I feel like my writing kind of sucks in this one. I don't even know why I'm uploading it to be honest.

Anyway, I wasn't really inspired or anything so I just went with it. I tried my best to begin to show Cara taking an interest in Edmund so I added a little of that. I don't want to rush things between them. I want to take my time and build it up. I personally find it more exciting when authors do that but I'm not sure about you guys.

Oh and I really hope that people aren't mad at me for making Cara fall down the gorge rather than Lucy, who it's supposed to be. But I figured it is fanfiction and people do play around with plotlines so I do hope that people aren't mad at me. I mainly did it to show another bit of chemistry between Cara and Edmund.

Chapter 3. Enjoy (even though it sucks)

Chapter 3 – The Gorge

"That ring you're wearing, it's very pretty." Lucy smiled up at Cara as she pointed at the dark golden ring that Cara wore upon her thumb. Cara smiled back at Lucy.

"Thank you; it was a gift from my father." Cara's eyes grew distant as the memory flooded through her brain. She sighed and shook her head, she didn't want to remember, and memories of her father were too painful for her to talk about. She twisted the golden band around on her thumb and gazed at the words engraved into it. _"To my little Princess Cara, I love you..."_

"Why do you wear it on your thumb?" The young queen asked, looking slightly confused. Cara chuckled at how inquisitive Lucy was proving to be.

"My fingers have always been too small for it, so I wore it on my thumb because I loved it so much. I didn't want to give it away. Besides, I think it's a bit different and quirky, don't you?" Cara winked at Lucy and she giggled.

"I wonder if your brother and Trumpkin have stopped arguing." Cara mumbled, almost to herself as she tossed her long dark hair behind her back. She glanced up at the others and it had appeared that they were still heavily debating on which route to take.

"If we go this way we can cross at the River Rush." Peter nodded his head to the right.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there is no crossing there anymore." It was evident on Trumpkin's face that he was losing his patience with Peter.

"Well that must be it, you're mistaken!" Peter stormed off in his chosen direction, his blue eyes gleaming with fury at being told he was wrong.

Cara looked at Trumpkin and felt quite sorry for him; Peter had treated him with disrespect and never even took into account that the Dwarf could have been right. Susan and Lucy followed behind Peter, and then Trumpkin followed.

Cara sighed and also began walking that way too, they had been walking for a good few hours today and everyone was beginning to get weary with Peter's constant bossing around. Beside her Cara could feel someone falling into step with her. She glanced up, it was Edmund.

"Is he always like this?" Cara asked referring to Peter.

"Pete just has a hard time admitting he's wrong." Edmund gave a lopsided grin as he looked at Cara. She smiled back. She had never really had the chance to see it but Edmund was extremely handsome, he had dark tousled hair and dark brown eyes. Cara didn't realise that she had been staring, and immediately looked away praying that she wouldn't blush.

"My brother is kind of like that too, so stubborn. But I guess I'm also stubborn so I can't really complain." Cara laughed lightly, not looking at Edmund. Although she wanted to, she badly wanted to look at him but she feared that she would stare again. Edmund chuckled beside her and she just couldn't resist. She glanced up at him and he was staring ahead. She bit her lip and drew her gaze away from him and in front of her. She saw everyone standing at the edge of a rocky cliff and frowned in confusion.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"The bridge has been washed away." Peter stated blankly not looking at anyone.

"Of course it has. Through time the earth's soil-"Susan began to launch into a whole speech but she was cut off by Peter.

"Oh shut up." He huffed.

"We'll have to find another way across. We may even have to swim." Trumpkin pointed out.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan added.

Just as everyone was about to turn and leave Lucy cried out causing them to turn their attention back at where Lucy stood.

"Aslan!" Lucy called out gleefully.

Cara's golden eyes darted around the clearing where Lucy was looking but she saw nothing but trees and wilderness. What was Lucy talking about?

"Where Lu?" Peter was also squinting to see but he too was unsuccessful.

"Right over there!" Lucy turned and pointed to a patch of grass across the gorge, but soon realising that Aslan wasn't there. She looked completely shocked and confused.

"I don't see him." Peter said looking at his sister.

"I'm not crazy you know, he was there, I saw him." Lucy's large blue eyes filled up and she wore such a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sure that there are lots of lions in these woods Lu." He gave a small smile but this just made Lucy madder.

"You don't understand! I saw him with my own eyes! He wanted us to follow him." Lucy's voice began to crack with emotion.

"The last time that I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said quietly. Cara glanced up at him and couldn't help but smile. He was trying to stick up for Lucy.

"We can't go chasing after someone who doesn't even exist." Trumpkin raised his eyebrows and shook his head causing his red beard to shake.

Lucy looked so hurt and deflated, she whirled her head around to look one last time before following the others into the woods again.

.0.

They had made their way down through the forest and now lingered at its edges. They were now facing a serious dilemma. In front of them they saw the entire Telmarine army on the banks of the river and some even in the river. There were camps set up everywhere and the men were building large catapults and a large wooden bridge that led out across the river. Their hearts all sank in unison.

"They are already preparing for battle." Cara whispered drawing her gaze from the army and back to the others.

"We shouldn't have come this way." Edmund stated, his dark eyes alert. He looked at Peter.

"We have to go back; it's the only other way across." Cara gestured to the way that they had come down.

"I know, we'd never make it out there without being seen, and let's face it, we are pretty outnumbered." Peter shook his head.

"We'd better start going now, it'll be dark soon." Cara said, her eyes drawing back to the army. She wondered if Caspian had found the Narnians yet, she wondered if he was alright. She sighed deeply. "Oh Cas, I need you..." She thought to herself.

.0.

"It was right over here that I saw him." Lucy's voice trailed off dreamily.

Cara followed close behind her, being very careful not to tread too close to the edge of the cliff. She glanced down and gulped as she saw that it was a long way down. "Where was it Lucy?" Cara asked.

"Over here." Lucy pointed.

Cara walked over and looked down but lost her balance almost immediately. The ground beneath her feet gave way and she started to fall. Panic sliced through her brain and she screamed as she closed her eyes. She was surely going to die. No sooner had she began to fall, but she felt strong arms grasp her waist. She gasped loudly and looked up to see who had saved her, and her golden eyes became locked with warm brown ones...

.0.

So yeah, sucky chapter I know...

Review any thoughts that you guys may have. Thank you :)

LovelyLexiexxx


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunited

Hello!

Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favourite my story. I appreciate it sooo much guys!

Also a quick mention to a reviewer:

SparrowSnow: I'm sorry about the characters name, I sooo now how you feel! I once read a fanfic and the O.C's name bugged me because it reminded me of someone annoying I knew and they shared the same name. I feel your pain! Lol :p

Thank you for the other reviews guys! They make my day!

Creati0n, Allie Danger, Roseanna2 and SparrowSnow. Thanks!:)

Enjoy Chapter 4!

.0.

Chapter 4 – Reunited

Cara gasped as she felt Edmund's strong arms around her petite waist, he pulled her up gently and then let go. It seemed so effortless to him, she looked up at him still dazed from her fall, she could see his muscles tense underneath his clothes and his dark eyes lingered on her for a few moments before he spoke.

"Are you alright?" His eyes swept over her face as he waited for an answer.

"Yes. Thank you." Cara whispered. He gave her a slight nod before turning his head to look down the ditch that Cara had fallen through. Cara looked at the others before speaking.

"I think I found a way down." She gave a half hearted laugh. Lucy flashed a grin.

"Well ladies first." Edmund gestured his arm down towards the fallen earth, giving Cara a lopsided grin. Cara nodded before carefully lowering herself down and landing gracefully on the soil below. She glanced around for the way down and her eyes fell upon a little pathway that led down the side of the cliff. Her feet led her down the rocky path and Edmund, Peter, Lucy, Trumpkin and Susan followed behind in that order. When they reached the bottom and began to make their way across the little river that flowed, they found the path became increasingly slippery. Cara leaped from rock to rock easily as she was so agile on her feet, but Lucy however lost her balance and slipped a few times, thankfully Trumpkin was behind her to keep her steady.

They eventually crossed the stream, feeling exhausted after a whole day of trekking through the forest and the sun had been beating down on them all day, Trumpkin and Cara didn't mind this too much as they had been living in Narnia their whole lives, but the Pevensie's had to take a little time to adjust to the sun after living in England for a year.

They came to a little clearing in the Shuddering woods just as Trumpkin spoke up.

"We should rest here for the night; it's been a long day." No one objected to this suggestion, in fact the idea was greatly accepted y the Pevensie's and Cara.

.0.

Cara lay awake under the stars, finding sleep impossible to come by. She sighed deeply and tucked one arm under her head while the other rested on her stomach. Everyone else was asleep so she was left alone to her thoughts which she was grateful for, in these past days she had barely slept or had the chance to go over things in her mind, and there was a lot lingering on her mind. She wanted to find Caspian, she needed her brother, and he is the only family she had left now. Miraz was dead to her; she could no longer call him family, not anymore. Anger clouded her mind as thoughts of her retched Uncle entered her head; he was nothing like her father. _Her father..._

She closed her eyes gently as she thought of her father, there was a great aching in her heart as she flipped through old memories in her mind, and she missed him so much...

Her mind slowly began to drift as she twirled the ring on her thumb around in her fingers and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

.0.

The next morning, Cara awoke feeling the early morning sun on her face, it felt nice. She smiled slightly and opened her eyes, sitting up. But in an instant, that good feeling she had was now gone.

As she sat up and combed through her long dark hair she noticed that Lucy and Peter where missing. She frowned and stood up, scanning their surroundings, her eyes were sharp and alert but she could not see them anywhere.

"Edmund, Susan, Trumpkin, wake up!" Cara said loudly so that they would hear her.

The three sleeping bodies began to stir and they looked up at Cara, who now was starting to worry.

"Lucy and Peter-"Her voice was cut off by the sound of swords clashing. She gasped.

Everyone leapt to their feet and grabbed their weapons as they ran off in the direction where the swords were coming from. Cara grabbed her sword and gracefully ran alongside the others. They reached a large clearing in the forest and saw the Narnians and-

"Caspian!" Cara shouted as she caught sight of her brother, she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms and he embraced her tightly.

"Cara, it's so good to see you. I feared you were-" Caspian gulped.

"I know." She whispered. Her heart was bursting with happiness at seeing her brother finally; she grinned widely and stepped back from their embrace.

"You're Prince Caspian?" Peter said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, and you are?" Caspian replied bluntly.

"High King Peter."

Caspian wore a look of confusion and slight bewilderment upon his tanned face. "You're not exactly what I expected." He glanced at Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan; his eyes lingering on Susan for a second longer than the rest.

"Neither are you." Edmund frowned as he looked around at the Narnian's and then at Caspian.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A large badger stepped forward as he spoke these wise words.

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege." Everyone's attention was now drawn to a small mouse who bowed to Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." Cara smiled at the sight of him; he carried a little sword and wore a gold band around one ear with a large red feather sticking out of the top.

"At least we know that some of you can handle a blade." Peter smirked, clearly aiming his remark at Caspian.

"I have been putting it to good use Sire, securing weapons for your armies." The mouse replied.

"Well good, we will need every sword we can get." Peter said, looking at Caspian.

"I guess you will want yours back then." Caspian retorted as he handed Peters sword back to him.

.0.

Please review, I would love to hear you thoughts/ideas.

Thanks if you do!:)

LovelyLexie


	5. Chapter 5 - Entering Aslan's How

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows/favourites, it means a lot to me guys! :)

I know that I haven't updated in quite a while but its only because I've been getting a lot of tests in school recently and I've had to study for them. I didn't abandon my story! :)

SO anyway in this chapter I would like to show the relationship between Caspian and Cara more, their bond as brother and sister is going to be quite strong and I would like to let that come through a little in this one, I will build it up throughout the story.

Also I am going to show more scenes between Cara and Edmund, simply because I want to build things up- but not too quickly.

Anyway enjoy chapter 5!

Chapter 5 – Entering Aslan's How

The company had spent the good part of the day walking through the forest, and once again the sun had blessed them with wonderful weather, but the Minotaur's complained occasionally as their fur always caused them to become very hot.

"So what are they like? The Kings and Queens?" Caspian glanced down at his sister who hadn't left his side the whole day. Cara paused before answering.

"They are just like average teenagers really. A little stubborn in the morning though." Cara grinned up at Caspian.

"Your one to talk about stubbornness in the morning Cara, anyone with half a brain knows not to come waking you before 10 o'clock if they value their life!" He laughed.

"Oh shut up Cas!" Cara playfully punched her brother in the arm, unable to stop herself from laughing too.

As she retracted her hand she frowned as she noticed that her ring was missing.

"I'll catch up with you Cas." She said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Alright." He called back.

Cara stepped aside to let everyone go past her and dropped to her knees. Her fingers searched the dirty ground for the golden ring but she couldn't find it. She quietly cursed under her breath and sighed as she stood up. She turned around and saw Edmund standing there, in his hand he held her ring, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is this yours?" He said, holding out his hand containing the ring.

"Yes, thank you." Cara smiled graciously at him as she carefully took the ring from his hand and placed it on her right thumb. She almost felt complete when she wore it, and felt uneasy when she wasn't wearing it.

"We'd better catch up with the rest of them before we lose them." He half smiled. Cara nodded as they both joined the back of the company, walking at a steady pace.

"So that ring's important to you I'm guessing?" Edmund said as he looked down at Cara.

"Yes. My father gave it to me when I was young. I feel like a part of him is with me when I wear it, I never take it off." She glanced up at him and saw that he was looking intently at her, his dark eyes swept over face, almost like he was studying her. She bit her lip and looked away, it wasn't that he made her nervous, she found him darkly handsome and she had never felt that way about someone before. She shrugged this feeling off, feeling ridiculous. How could she even think these things? She has only met him for gods sake!

Beside her she heard Edmund chuckle and she looked up at him.

"Something funny?" She raised an eyebrow.

He looked a little surprised but a smile still remained on his face. "I didn't think that you could be feisty."

Cara laughed. "Well I can be! As you'll probably find out Edmund Pevensie." She grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth.

He flashed a lopsided grin before looking ahead.

Cara's eyes lingered on him for a second before also turning her attention ahead where it appeared that everyone had come to a stop.

Edmund glanced at Cara, before they both made their way to the front of the company to stand beside Caspian, Peter, Susan and Lucy. In front of them was a large piece of land surrounded by forest, and at the far end of the field, stood a large stone temple. Cara recognised it as Aslan's How.

Together the six of them walked forward with the rest of the Narnians following behind, Cara felt a real sense of what the near future held, and it wasn't good, she knew that a storm was brewing, but it had nothing to do with the weather.

As they reached the beginning of the pathway that led down into the stone entrance, they paused for a minute. The Pevensie's all began walking forward again, but Cara and Caspian waited a moment. Cara glanced at her brother and he nodded, both letting The Pevensie's enter first and together. Caspian gave Cara another nod and they too, walked down the stone pathway. Centaurs lined the sides and held their swords up in the air as the Kings and Queens and Prince and Princess entered Aslan's How.

.0.

Hey!

I'm so sorry that this is short, but I just wanted to post another chapter as soon as I could. I know its been ages since I have updated but it's because that I've been getting lots of tests at school recently and I have had to spend my days and nights studying for them. Sad times. :(

Anyway please review, tell me what you think so far, also if you have any suggestions for improvement, do tell! I'd really appreciate it guys, thanks!

Lexie x


	6. Chapter 6-I'm Not Good WIth Small Spaces

Hey guys!

I know I'm a really slow updater and I apologise for that :p

Anyway...

Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed/followed/favourited my story or me :)

It means a lot to know that people are reading my story and are taking the time to review and stuff so thanks!

Oh and before I forget I wanted to quickly explain something to a reviewer called Creati0n.

About the whole waking up at 10 thing- I wasn't being serious, it was Caspian being a little sarcastic and cheeky :) heehee :) I read it back and realised that it may have sounded that way to some people. I apologise for any confusion I am causing to readers :) I am a very random person who can be confusing :) lol

Anyway, enjoy!

Oh! And I couldnt think of a good name for this chapter so I had to think of something quick and well, ended up with this sucky chapter title :)

Chapter 6 - I'm Not Good With Small Spaces...

"I realise that it is not much, and perhaps not what we are used to, but it is defensive." Caspian explained to Peter as they looked around, taking in their new surroundings. Peter glanced around giving Caspian a nod of approval.

Cara had wandered off in another direction and as she looked around the room she saw Narnian's all bustling around. Fawns were carrying swords around that the Minotaur's had made and the Centaurs were all talking very intensely as though they were carefully planning and plotting. Cara glanced up and saw that the room was made of brown stone that covered the walls and ceiling, the only way out was the entrance at the front which did allow some light in, but most of their light source came from torches lining the rocky walls.

"Peter, you may want to come with me second!" Susan called, as she turned and turned and began walking in the other direction. Cara frowned and glanced at Caspian before following on behind Peter. Susan's nature seemed that of a puzzled one so naturally Cara assumed that she had discovered something. As Cara, Caspian and Peter followed Susan, they found themselves walking down a dimly lit tunnel, made of the same dark stone that covered most of Aslan's How. Cara began to feel a little sick, she hated small and enclosed spaces. The walls seemed to shrink in all around her and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to breathe slowly. Suddenly she felt a warm hand take her smaller one and as she glanced up she saw Caspian's warm brown eyes smile down at her, reassuring her. Cara was grateful for this small gesture as she was beginning to feel a little more comfortable. They trekked further in until they reached a place where Susan, Lucy and Edmund all stood.

"Look." Lucy pointed a small pale hand at the walls around them. They seemed to be covered in paintings and ancient markings, and there was one in particular that caught Cara's attention. Carved into the stone as an image of four children, all standing next to royal chairs and wearing clothing that only a King or Queen of Narnia would wear. It was beautifully detailed and the person behind it must have spent a great deal of time and thought on it, it was truly lovely. She smiled knowing who was being portrayed in the carving.

"I think that is you." Cara nodded towards the carving and then glanced at the Pevensie's who all looked at each other.

"What is this place?" Peter asked, almost to himself.

Cara frowned and looked at Caspian. They really didn't know? Caspian also looked at Cara before glancing back at The Pevensie's.

"You don't know?" The four of them shook their heads and exchanged confused glances.

"Then I guess we'll have to show them Cas." Cara said and Caspian nodded as he grabbed a torch from the stone wall and led them down and out of the tunnel into a wide open room made completely of dark red stone.

Cara could finally breathe a little easier now that they were no longer lingering in that horribly tight tunnel.

Caspian walked over to a large stone pit and carefully lit it with the torch that he carried, everyone watched curiously as the glowing flame spread around the room in a semi-circle shape, making the whole room become light. There was a large stone table that appeared to be cracked in half that lay in the centre of the room and behind that was a stone carving of Aslan in the wall, the flames danced and caused there to be shadows flickering on the walls making the carving seem as though it were alive.

Lucy walked forward slowly to the table and laid a small pale hand on it. She wore an expression of deep sadness and knowing on her young face as she looked back at the others.

"I think he must know what he's doing." She said quietly. Everyone knew that she was speaking of Aslan but only Peter spoke up.

"It's up to us now." Peter declared, his siblings looked at him, silently agreeing.

.0.

Cara shivered as she stood outside of the How, she had to get some air, it was becoming increasingly busy and she needed a break. She looked around for somewhere to sit and she decided that she would climb up to perch on the rocks that formed the outside walls of the How. She climbed with ease, and finally stopped at a point where the rocks were less sharp. Sighing she sat down cross-legged on a smooth rock facing out towards the trees opposite the How. The fog below created a creepy atmosphere but Cara didn't care, as long as she was getting some kind of air. There was also a slight breeze which cause her long dark waves to blow around a little.

She pondered over what was going to happen, she knew deep down that there would be a battle, but then again maybe there wouldn't have to be. She sighed deeply. "How did my life come to this?" The whole fate of Narnia was still to be discovered, there was no knowing what Miraz would do.

Suddenly Cara snapped out f her thoughts as she heard footsteps approaching behind her; she glanced around and saw Edmund standing beside where she sat.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked gesturing beside her.

"Not at all." She smiled, actually quite glad to have a little company.

Edmund sat with his legs hanging over the edge of the rock beside Cara.

"Earlier, in the tunnel, where you alright? You seemed uneasy." Edmund spoke. Cara smiled slightly, he had noticed. She turned her head around to face him and was met with his dark eyes.

"I'm not good with small spaces. I can't cope being in tight, small areas like tunnels for example. I guess I just don't like to feel trapped or enclosed."

He gave a slight smile and Cara couldn't help but laugh, which caught him by surprise.

"What's funny?"He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Her laughter died down to a smile and her golden eyes glistened. "You are a man of few words Edmund."

He gave a lop-sided grin and his dark hair fell over his forehead as he looked at the ground. Cara stared at his face and noticed how perfectly handsome he was. He had a beautifully shaped jaw line and when he smiled, Cara wanted to melt.

But suddenly he looked up and his expression had turned deadly serious. His dark eyes had caught sight of something in the distance. Cara frowned at his changed mood. She also glanced up to see what he was looking at and her eyes fell upon a Telmarine soldier on a large dark horse, he was lingering at the edge of the forest ahead but when he saw Cara and Edmund staring he immediately turned and rode away hastily.

"He'll be off to warn Miraz." Cara gasped.

"Come on, we have to tell Peter and the others." Edmund said as he got to his feet before helping Cara up too. Cara gave one final glance back over her shoulder before climbing down the rocks behind Edmund.

.0.

Pretty boring Chapter I must say, but I did want to update so I did!

Please continue to review guys! Thanks if you do!

Lexie x


	7. Chapter 7 - Battle Plans

Hello!

Thank you to anyone who followed/favourited/reviewed my story! Means a lot guys, it really does :)

I'm such a slow updater and I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for this chapter. This is a veryyyyy short chapter just setting the scene for the castle raid. The next chapter will be all about the battle at the castle, so sorry if this sucked. It also hd o Edmund and Cara scenes but there will be in the next one! BELIEVE me :)

Anyway, chapter 7...

.0.

Chapter 7 - Battle Plans

"We're running out of time to act. Miraz and his army are on their way, we must be ready." Peter stood in the centre of the room, Narnians surrounding him. When Cara and Edmund had delivered the news of the soldier on the boarders, a meeting had been called. He had the attention of everyone, and continued on.

"Those very men aren't at home, defending their castle. Their defensive numbers have been lowered."

"What are we to do Your Majesty?" Reepicheep spoke up.

Cara was standing next to Caspian and she exchanged a glance with him. She knew very well what Peter was going to propose, and Caspian drew his lips in a tight line, obviously sharing her same thoughts. Caspian stepped forward to speak, but at the same time, Peter also began speaking. Their words jumbled together and Peter shot Caspian a look.

"The best way is to strike them before they strike us." Peter turned back to Reepicheep.

Cara frowned at Peter, he was actually beginning to annoy her, his bossy and controlling nature made hi m seem obnoxious at times. Especially when he glared at Caspian, _that's_ when Cara got defensive.

"You're crazy." She said bluntly staring right at Peter. He whirled around and looked at her.

"What?" He shot her a look of disgust.

"No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian jumped in before things got nasty. He knew that his sister had a sharp tongue and a wicked temper.

"Does that matter? There's always a first for everything." Peter shrugged.

"If you don't mind me saying, we will have the element of surprise. It's the last thing they'd expect." Trumpkin said, agreeing with Peter.

"But our advantage is here!" Caspian continued to argue with Peter.

"If we dig in we could maybe hold them off for a while." Susan added, getting to her feet lightly.

"Look, I really do appreciate what you have done here, but this is not a fortress, it's a tomb." Peter said, his face almost showed signs of a hidden apology.

"We can't stay here, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Cara's head snapped up at Edmund's voice, and she realised that he was actually right. It would be so easy for the Telmarines to defeat them here.

"Edmunds right, but if we are to attack the castle we'll need to plan it carefully, because as Caspian said, no one has ever taken it before now." Cara said, not daring to look at her brother because she knew that he would be hurt that he hadn't taken his side. Cara always had taken Capsian's side, _always_, but in this case the circumstances were far too dangerous. Edmund was looking at Cara slightly shocked but she drew her gaze away from him.

Peter nodded and turned to Glenstorm the Centaur before speaking. "If I get your troops in, would you be able to take down the guards?"

Glenstorm paused but not hesitantly. "Or die trying." His voice was deep and low as he gave a slight bow towards Peter. Peter smiled tightly.

"Exactly." Cara turned round to look at who had spoken, it was Lucy. Her little body sat upon the cracked stone table in the centre of the large room.

"Sorry?" Peter asked frowning.

"It's like you only believe that the only two options we have are dying here or dying there." Lucy frowned at her brother, obviously frustrated by his take on this. Peter sighed heavily.

"You clearly haven't been listening Lu." His tone was oozing with annoyance.

"You're not listening! Or have you forgotten who really brought down the White Witch Peter..." The room turned deadly silent and Peter's face turned sour.

"We've waited for Aslan long enough." He turned and stormed out of the room.

There was a slightly uncomfortable feeling as everyone began to file out of the room and enter the main one, were many Narnians were bustling around fetching weapons and putting on their armour getting ready for battle.

"So many scared faces." Lucy said to Cara as they walked across to Peter and the others.

"I know, they fear for their lives, and they should." Cara replied sombrely.

As they approached they could see that Peter, Susan, Caspian and Edmund were all talking about battle plans.

"Cara, would you go with Edmund? He will be giving signals from a tower, there is not much danger there, so we figured you and Edmund could do that since you both are youngest." Peter said to her.

She looked at Edmund and found that he was looking at her also. "Sure." She was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be fighting but she also found herself being secretly glad to be joining Edmund.

"Great. If we all stick to our plans, everything will be fine." Peter said, trying to reassure them, but Cara sensed that he was also reassuring himself slightly.

.0.

Please review your thoughts or any ideas you may have. Thanks!

Lexie x


	8. Chapter 8 - The Castle Raid

Hello everyone!

I know that I haven't updated in like forever! I have been really busy lately, but now I am off school for summer break! Yey! That means I'll have loads more time to update :)

Thanks for all the follows/favourites/reviews. I really do appreaciate them guys :)

Anyway... Enjoy...

Chapter 8 – The Castle Raid

"Be careful." Lucy said as she looked at her older siblings with worried eyes. "All of you." She then cast a glance at Caspian and Cara.

"Don't worry Lu, we'll be fine." Peter rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder before turning to the others.

"Cara, if you take off first, Edmund you follow behind and Susan, Caspian and I will follow on behind you. We all know the plan; it'll work if we stick to it." He said, casting a quick glance around at them all.

Cara nodded and turned to her eagle, lightly stroking its beautiful blue/grey feathers. Deep down she had a bad feeling about this; a knot was forming in the pit of her stomach as the dark thoughts echoed in her mind. Dismissing these thoughts, she gracefully mounted the creature and cast a sideways glance at Edmund, who was also mounted. Her heart thumped harder in her chest at the sight of him, he wore only some armour which still left his slightly muscular figure visible, his eyes were straight ahead and extremely focused, with his dark hair tousled and messy looking. Cara tore her gaze away from him and said to her eagle. "I'm ready now, go." And in that instant she took off and glided through the night sky. Cara laughed at the feeling of flying, it was such a rush yet so relaxing at the same time, the cold air nipped at her cheeks as she soared through the black sky. For a moment she had forgotten everything that was going on, she had forgotten that she was about to attack the castle that she had grown up in, forgotten that blood would e shed tonight...

And that was when she snapped out of it and realised where she was, and just what exactly she was here to do. Ahead she could see the looming shape of the castle that was all too familiar to her, they were quickly advancing towards it and not before long they flew up to the tower that she and Edmund were to stay. The eagle wings grew quieter as it softly approached the tiled peak of the turret and quietly landed on the side of it. Cara leaped from her eagle and carefully landed beside it on the slates of the turret. She risked a quick peek below and was relieved to find only one guard on the tower. She turned and nodded to her eagle and it swiftly swooped down and grabbed the guard in its large talons before flying away to dispose of him. Cara smirked at the sight.

Carefully she lowered herself to the edge of the peak and jumped down, landing on her feet. She had always been very agile and nimble; when she was little she would leap from tree to tree like a little monkey. She smiled as a memory flashed through her mind.

_"Cara, get down from there!" A fourteen year old Caspian called. He stood looking rather annoyed at the bottom of a tree stump where his ten year old sister had climbed. _

_Cara giggled. "I'm fine Cas, look!" She walked along a very thin branch so gracefully and then perched on the end of it, grinning down at her brother, who was also laughing. _

_"I mean it, get down you little monkey! We'll have to get back, dinner will be ready soon." He shouted up. _

_Cara sighed and rolled her eyes. _

Cara snapped out of her flashback as she heard footsteps, it was Edmund. "How many guards were here?" He asked.

"Only one, he's been taken care of."

He nodded and pulled a shiny metal object from his pocket. Cara frowned; she had never seen anything like it before. She watched curiously as he walked the edge and held the object in front of him, her eyes widened as a bright beam of light shone from the end of it. His fingers were moving as though he was controlling the light but how was it possible? The light flickered on and off about ten times more before it stopped.

"What is that Edmund?" Cara asked, she felt a little stupid but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Edmund grinned for a moment before answering. "It's called a torch; I can press this button here and light will appear at the large clear circle at the front. I'd let you try but the others might get confused about the signals."

"Interesting..." She trailed off.

Edmund turned his attention down towards the castle. "They've made it." He said referring to Peter, Susan and Caspian. Cara peered over the edge of the turret wall and saw the three figures armed. Caspian caught her eye and she smiled encouragingly at him. She prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless. He nodded at her before disappearing further into the castle with Susan and Peter. They were going to get Professor Cornelius, he was most likely in his study, that's where he spent a lot of his time.

"I guess we wait now." Edmund sighed slightly and leaned with his back against the side of the tower and folding his arms across his chest. Cara remained standing opposite him.

"So, your Professor taught you about Narnia?" He asked, looking at Cara.

"Yes. Ever since Caspian and I were little he has taught us all about Narnia and Narnians." She replied. Edmund looked confused.

"But I thought that your Uncle Miraz hated Narnians? I would have thought he had disapproved of that." He frowned. Cara sighed before speaking again.

"My father died when we were very young, so he never got the chance to teach us of Narnia, but when our Uncle Miraz stepped in, he forbade our Professor to teach us of such things. But despite this, our Professor taught us anyway. I was particularly interested in finding out about Narnia's history and I used to research myself sometimes even by borrowing my Professor's books and scrolls to read. My favourite time to read about was the Golden Age, when Narnia was under the rule of The Kings and Queens of Old." Cara smiled, and Edmund's eyes became slightly dreamy, she could see that he was thinking of these times, he words had sparked up old memories for him.

"We didn't mean to leave." He whispered quietly, his face hiding sadness and regret.

"I know." Cara said.

Edmund looked up at her, frowning. "Really?"

"I never believed for one minute that you had just left willingly. I knew that you wouldn't do that, not after everything I had learned about you." She said, watching his face lose some of the sadness that showed before. He tossed his torch up in the air absentmindedly and caught it again, he repeated his action again but this time the torch slipped right through his hands, he desperately clutched at it but failed to catch it. It tumbled down and landed on the level below with a loud thud. He cursed under his breath and spun round to face Cara.

She gasped quietly, someone was sure to have heard that. "I'll go down; I'll be lighter on my feet." She said. He nodded reluctantly.

"Be careful." She nodded and quietly slipped out of the large wooden door that led down.

Her feet easily and gracefully guided her down the spiral staircase, the air was musky and damp from the rain washed stone and slate, and she wrinkled her nose slightly. She reached about half way down and there was a large opening in the wall, carefully she peeked down and saw the torch lying on the ground below. Deciding to jump, she took a step back but someone stopped her. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and a large hand covered her mouth to prevent her from gasping. Cara gave a muffled cry as the person pulled her back behind the wall for cover and spun her around to face them. It was Edmund. She breathed a sigh of relief and he lowered his hand from her mouth.

"Guard." He softly whispered and pointed down through the opening. Cara scolded herself for not looking first.

She only realised that Edmund's arm was still snaked around her waist and she gazed up at him, he was already looking at her. She shuddered at how handsome he was, the moonlight lit up his face and his dark hair flopped over his forehead perfectly. Suddenly he shook his head and let go of her waist. "I'm sorry." He grinned at her. She smiled although she secretly didn't want him to let go.

Slowly they both approached the opening again and Edmund braced himself to jump, then he took a powerful leap down and landed on the soldier below causing the torch to fly out of his hands. Cara also leaped down and landed gracefully beside Edmund, who had gotten to his feet quicker than the soldier.

"Cara get the torch!" Edmund instructed as he began to cross blades with the soldier.

Just as this had broken out, Peter ran past on the courtyard below, looking frantic. "Signal the troops Edmund! Hurry!" He yelled up.

"I'm a little busy Pete!" Edmund shouted back sarcastically.

Cara ran over to where the shiny object lay but wasn't quick enough, the soldier had grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall on the hard concrete. Her face smacked painfully off the ground but she swiftly spun so that she lay on her back, the soldier was looking down on her, ready to take a hit but she lifted her leg and kicked him hard in the groin before rolling out from underneath him as his body hit the floor. He clutched his lower body in pain and Cara grabbed the torch and threw it to Edmund so that he could signal to the others. But just as Edmund caught the torch, the soldier shakily got up and made a dive for Edmund.

"Edmund! Look out!" Cara shouted.

He spun around just in time and hit the soldier in the face with the torch, knocking him out cold.

"Not bad." Cara said breathlessly, trying to recompose herself.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." Edmund grinned.

Cara could feel a sharp pain on her cheek and she placed a hand on her face to see what it was. She winced in pain as she discovered that she had an open cut on her cheek from where she fell.

"Oh no." Edmund hissed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Cara asked.

"The torch isn't working." He was hitting it off his hand, desperate to try anything and finally it came on. Cara breathed a sigh of relief as he gave the signal for the Narnians, who began to charge forward for battle. They all came charging through the drawbridge and Peter, Susan and Caspian joined them. Peter leading them on with a battlecry. "For Narnia!" He shouted.

The Telmarines and the Narnians came together and the battle had begun.

"We have to get down there" Cara said with wide eyes.

"I'm going to take out the soldiers on the balconies, and stop them from shooting from above. It's dangerous Cara. Can you even handle a blade?" He said sternly.

"Don't patronise me Edmund. Of course I can! Caspian and my father have taught me how to wield weapons. I want to fight, you can't stop me." She said stubbornly, taking offence. She would never allow someone to make her out as being a weak defenceless girl.

"I'm sorry Cara I meant no offence." He said, and he did look genuinely apologetic as he looked at her.

"It's alright, let's just go, it's getting pretty bloody down there." And it was, bodies were falling from both sides.

They both climbed down to a lower level and clung to a slanting roof made of slated tiles. They eased their way along until they came to a certain point, they peeked over the tip of the roof and saw that soldiers lined the balcony below; they were armed with crossbows ready to fire into the Narnians fighting below.

"Slide down and try to knock as many off the edge as you can." He whispered. Cara nodded.

They carefully perched themselves on top of the roof and slid down the slope. As she reached the bottom, Cara kicked a large soldier with all her might and he began to fall from the stone balcony, but as he was falling he grabbed her arm, dragging her with him. Panic gripped her and her hands flew out and caught the edge of the balcony. She gasped as she struggled to hold on.

"Cara!" Edmund shouted, her ran to her frantically as he made an attempt to grab her.

"Edmund run!" Cara screamed at him, about ten soldiers were lined up beside him, all armed with weapons.

"No!"

"Edmund, please." Her eyes began to fill up as she looked into his large dark eyes. Her hands slowly slipped and she let go completely.

"NO!" His cries echoed in her ears as she plummeted down and down...

.0.

Cliffhanger! Sorry I know cliffhangers are horrible but I wanted to just end it there so I could start a new chapter fresh :)

Please review any thoughts :)

Lexie x


	9. Chapter 9 - Returning to The How

Hello!

I haven't updated in a while and I'm going to apologise in advance, this chapter doesn't contain any Cara/Edmund scene :( I simply couldn't fit any into the plotline so this is a kind of boring chapter but I can say that I have a big Edmund/Cara scene in the next Chapter! Quite an intimate scene! Eeep! I'm excited about writing it because I've really thought it through and everything! :)

Anyway enjoy even though it's quite boring.

Chapter 9 -Returning to The How

Pain rushed through Cara as she crashed to the ground below. She landed painfully on her back, winding her and her head smacked off the stone ground. She groaned and blinked several times before realising what had actually happened. Gasping she tried getting up but she couldn't feel her legs; she rolled onto her stomach instead and used her arm strength to hoist herself to a standing position. All around her Narnians were battling the Telmarines. She was struggling to breathe and desperately took large gulps of air to ease the pain of her chest from being winded. Also she could feel newly formed cuts on her face and legs from the contact she had made with the ground. She slowly began to gain a normal breathing pattern again and took no hesitation in getting into the midst of things. There was chaos everywhere she looked; the castle that she had grown up in was now a warzone. The place where she had always felt safe was now a bloodbath, and she wasn't fighting on the side of her own people. She looked up from where she fell but she could not see Edmund. She could only pray that he had gotten away unharmed.

Her eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face and she saw many, but one wise old face with a beard caught her eyes in particular; her professor. Feeling relief wash over her at the sight of him, she ran to where he stood.

"Professor!" She called.

He spun around at the sound of her voice and he bore a disturbed expression on his face.

"Caspian got to you then? Was he alright? Are you alright? Where is he now?" Cara frantically fired what seemed like a million questions at once. He sighed heavily.

"My child..." He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Your brother went after MIraz." He said quietly.

Cara frowned. That wasn't part of the plan. Something was wrong. "Why did he do that?"

"He found out something that made him angry enough to want to kill him Cara."

"Look, I don't have time for this Professor! Why did her go after Miraz?" Cara's patience was growing extremely thin.

"Your Uncle killed your father all those years ago." His words sent a chill down Cara's spine.

She felt like she had been winded again. She began to shake with rage. How could this be? Her father's death was an accident? She breathed deeply to remain somewhat calm. She hoped that Caspian had killed Miraz, she hoped it was a painful death.

"Cara I'm so sorry." He rested a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off immediately. He sighed.

Emotion was charging through her body like electricity, she had to find Caspian. She turned on her heels and ran across the cobbled courtyard, drawing her sword from its sheath. She had run into the middle of the battle and feeling dazed she saw the Telmarine soldier charging toward her just in time to act. Jumping to the side, she gripped her sword so tightly that her knuckles turned white as he continued to run forward unable to stop and she skilfully pierced him in the back. There was a moment of hesitation and she held her breath. His body limply fell to the ground and he lay unmoving. Was he dead? She warily kicked him over onto his back and found him to be still breathing. He looked so helpless; like a small child. So vulnerable and weak... But Cara wasn't going to show him any mercy for he would surely have shown her none. Quickly pulling a small dagger from the inside f her boot she swooped down and slit his throat. And in that one quick second he was dead. She had killed someone. _Murdered_ them...

She had never killed anyone before in her life, she hadn't even killed so much as a squirrel, and yet she had just brutally murdered someone within the space of a minute. She began to feel a little sick before reminding herself that he had ran to her, with intentions of killing her. She was protecting herself. She was fighting for the cause Caspian and the Narnians. She was on their side...

"Cara! Are you alright?" Cara snapped out of her trance to see Susan's worried face staring into hers.

"Fine." Cara shook her head blankly, her dark hair messy and blood stained from her wounds.

"There's too many of them. We can't keep fighting; there is no hope for us here anymore. Too many have died already and our numbers are lowering at a rapid rate. We have to leave." Susan said as she cast a glance around the courtyard. Cara nodded, Susan was right. There was no way that they could win this fight. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Where is Edmund? Did he make it out alright?" Cara asked.

"I saw him escape through a door and make his way up onto a higher turret the soldiers went- Oh my god!" Susan's attention was captured by something else.

"What is it?" Cara whipped her head around to see what she had seen. A Minotaur had lodged himself under the entrance gate. Glancing up she saw that the soldiers had cut the chain holding the gate up. The Minotaur was beginning to quiver under the weight of the heavy iron.

"Cara!" Cara's head snapped up at the familiar voice. She saw Caspian standing only a few metres from where she stood. Her heart thumped as she ran to him.

"Caspian, did you do it." She breathed as she looked up at his battle-worn face, his dark eyes looked down at her with sadness and he shook his head.

"It's not over Cas." She whispered.

"It won't be over until he's dead." Caspian's eyes were dark and determined but something made him look up from Cara's face.

Peter was running through the courtyard shouting "Fall back! Retreat!"

"Caspian we'll need horses." Cara said. He nodded and took Cara's hand as they both ran through the middle of everything to get to the stables. When they got there they saw that the Professor was already there and he had prepared four horses.

"Quickly now! We'll have to be out of here before they send guards down here too!" He said hastily.

Cara ran to her horse, it was a beautiful fawn coloured horse with a blond mane and tail, she had been riding this horse since she was a little girl and the sight of her was comforting at this hour.

"Hello Star, miss me old girl?" Cara stroked her smooth coat gently and she nudged Cara with her nose. Cara mounted quickly and took the reins into her hands.

"Ready?" The Professor called back. He was on a large black horse but he had hold of another brown horse beside him for Peter and Susan.

"Yes."

"Cara you go first, Caspian you follow and I'll be right behind you." He ordered.

Cara nodded. "Come on Star lets go." Immediately Star galloped out of the stables and through the courtyard. Star was gracefully galloping with ease through the crowd and Cara steered her towards the gate. As she approached she saw that the Minotaur had been hit with an arrow in the leg he looked as though he couldn't hold it up any longer. Star whinnied as she galloped under the gate; Cara had to duck her head slightly. She saw that a lot had already gotten out and were waiting at the other side of the drawbridge, Susan among them.

Star slowly came to a stop beside Susan who was perched on Glenstorm's back. Caspian Wasn't long in joining her.

Peter was also making his way over but Cara's focus was behind Peter, the minotaur had now buckled under the weight and went crashing to the floor, many Narnians were still on the other side, trapped. Cara felt a lump in her throat at the sight of them all clinging to the gate, it was such a tragic sight. Peter halted and looked behind him, his eyes filling up with tears. He slowly looked back at the others helplessly.

"The bridge Peter!" Caspian shouted. The bridge was beginning to retract leaving Peter no choice. He cast another saddened glance back before turning and galloping away. The bridge had retracted quite far but he made the jump and joined the others as they all fled the castle.

.0.

It was getting light now as the first of the morning sun crept into the sky. Everyone who made it out of the castle was just approaching the How after travelling through the night. The journey was quiet and nobody spoke, there was a tense atmosphere between the company. Peter's face was like stone, he looked livid.

Cara was now beginning to feel the bruises that were probably covering most of her body from her fall; her body was aching with every step she took.

They left the horses tied up by a large rock outside and they were greeted by Lucy and the others who stayed behind just outside the How. Lucy looked around and noticed how little had returned.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask _him_." Peter said through gritted teeth as he pointed at Caspian. Everyone came to a standstill and gathered behind Peter and Caspian.

"Me? There was still time, you could have called it off!" Caspian exclaimed.

"Well there wasn't, thanks to you. If you had stuck to the original plan, those soldiers would still be alive." Peter looked at Caspian in disgust. Cara, who was standing beside Susan, stepped forward a little.

"If we had stayed here they definitely would be!" Caspian growled.

"It was you who called us here!" Peter retorted.

"Clearly my first mistake." Caspian said quietly.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter smirked.

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!" Caspian shouted.

"You invaded Narnia! You have no more right to be here than Miraz does! You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without you all!" Peter shouted. Cara was furious now. Peter had gone too far. She stormed towards where Peter and her brother stood.

"How dare you!" She screamed at him. He turned around.

"Have you ever lost a parent or family member?" She shouted loudly so that everyone would hear. The place fell silent as they watched.

"No but-" He began.

"Then you can't possibly know the feeling! My father is _dead_. And I've been living with that for years! Do you have _any_ idea how much pain Caspian and I have gone through? No you don't! And to find out that our _own_ Uncle _murdered_ our father, that hurt like hell! Do you know what _that_ feels like? No you don't! Do you have any idea how _betrayed_ we feel? No you don't!" Cara yelled at Peter so much that her throat started to feel raw. Peter remained silent and looked slightly shocked.

"Now I know that Caspian risked a lot to go after Miraz, but you could have called things off and no one would've died. No one Peter. And how dare you say that about us, about our dead father. I thought you were better than that Peter, I really did." Cara said in disgust.

Everyone was deadly silent after Cara's outburst. She turned and walked with Caspian into the How.

.0.

I wanted to show how angry Peter had made Cara and how important it was for her to show her feelings about it.

I understand if I don't get reviews or anything for this chapter because it was slightly boring as I said before :p

Lexie x


	10. Chapter 10 - Trapped

Hello readers!

I know that I haven't updated in soo long and I'm so sorry :( I promise I'll try to update more and update quicker :)

Thanks so much to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed my story! It means a lot guys really :)

This turned out slightly darker than I had planned. Mmm... Oh well

Enjoy and Review lovely people :)

Chapter 10 - Trapped

"Dwelling on things won't help Caspian." Cara said quietly. Her brother was gazing at the carvings on the walls lining the tunnel. She hated being in here but she had to get through to Caspian.

He didn't say anything, he just stared ahead blankly. Cara sighed.

"I'll bet that you're not so happy you blew that horn, are you boy?" The siblings' attention was taken by the dwarf Nikabrik standing beside them. Cara didn't like him very much; there was something about him, a bad vibe.

"The Kings and Queens are no good, they've failed us. Your army is half dead, and the other half will be soon enough." Each word was spoken with poison as he stepped closer. Cara took a step back.

"I don't need you telling me '_I told you so'_." Caspian snapped.

Nikabrik stepped even closer to them. "You want your Uncle dead. So do we." His voice was low and deep. Cara exchanged a glance with Caspian.

"You want his throne. We can get it for you." He grinned horribly.

"Who do you mean when you say _we_?" Cara asked cautiously.

"That doesn't matter little _princess_. Just come with me." He glared at her before looking at Caspian, trying to lure him. Nikabrik began walking down the dusty tunnel expecting them to follow.

Caspian turned around, ready to follow. Cara grabbed his arm.

"Caspian, how do we know we can trust him?" Cara hissed.

"There can be no harm in hearing what he has to say, Peter did fail us all at the castle. Come on." He grabbed her hand and they began walking. Cara felt sick, something didn't feel right. But if anything, she had to trust her brother.

They entered the large room where Aslan's table lay and Nikabrik was standing in the centre. There was a strange aura in the room; Cara grew more and more uneasy by the minute.

"Caspian-" She began but he nudged for her to be quiet.

"You tried one ancient power but that failed didn't it? There is a greater power still, one that kept even Aslan at bay for 100 years." The dwarf smiled cruelly at the teenagers.

An animalistic growl filled the room that caused Cara to shiver. She looked around the room and saw two cloaked shapes moving towards them. A knot formed in her stomach.

"I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast for 100 years and not die. I can lie under the ice some nights and not breathe. I can drink a river and not burst. Show me your enemies!" One cloaked figure spoke with a voice like gravel and as it spoke the last sentence, it pulled off the cloak revealing his werewolf appearance. Cara gasped. His face was viscous, with large yellow fangs and black soulless eyes.

"What you hate so will we. No one hates better than us!" The second figure spoke with a squawky voice and revealed its cloak, showing a pale bird-like face with a small black beak and beady eyes. It was an awful looking creature.

"And you can guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian lowered his sword and asked cautiously. Cara was taken aback. Surely he couldn't be serious about trusting these, things?

"And more." The horrible creature bowed slightly.

"Caspian no. We have to leave. _Now_." Cara pleaded. He ignored her.

"Caspian!" She shouted.

"Cara stop it!" He said, his voice etched with annoyance as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cara cried. She was so disappointed in her brother.

"Shut her up will you?" Nikabrik hissed. The werewolf nodded and took a dive at Cara, knocking her to the ground and pinning her down. Pain surged through Cara as she came into contact with the ground. She tried to punch him off but the more she tried the stronger his grip became. She spat in his face, he howled in rage and loosened his grip for a split second but it was enough time for Cara to slide out from under him and get to her feet. Pulling out her sword she stood her ground, glaring at the horrible beast, who wasn't happy about her little escape. He growled and snapped his jaws, his drool dripping all over his chin. Gross.

"What's wrong with you? Get her!" Nikabrik snapped again.

Cara glanced at Caspian who was being held by the other creature with a blade at his throat. He looked at her with such pain, he was in agony that he couldn't get to her, couldn't save her. And as she got distracted for that one second, the wolf dived at her again, knocking her sword out of her hands. Her breath caught in her throat as she hit the ground, quickly flipping onto her stomach she made a desperate clutch for the sword but her fingertips wouldn't stretch far enough. The wolf grabbed her ankles and began to drag her across the hard ground. She panicked.

"Caspian!" She screamed.

"Cara! NO! Let go of me!" She could hear Caspian's cries as she was dragged from the room and into the tunnel again. She continued to scream and scream as loudly as she could so that someone would hear her.

Suddenly the wolf let her go but kicked her in the stomach; she clutched it wanting to throw up at the pain of the blow. She tried to stand up but she couldn't. She tried to scream again but she couldn't.

The wolf grabbed her by the shoulders and hoisted her up easily, then he pushed her into a crack in the wall, just room enough for her body but no more. She was starting to panic now.

"What are you doing? NO!" Cara eyes grew wide as he began chanting something in an ancient language. As he chanted a stone wall began growing before her, sealing her into the wall of the tunnel. NO. This couldn't be happening, she starting breathing faster.

"NO! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE! NO! NO!" Cara let out a bloodcurdling scream just as the last piece of light faded. She was trapped. There was no room to move. No. No. No. She continued to scream and began to claw at the wall in front of her. This was her biggest fear. Panic completely took over now and she began to hyperventilate severely. She was shaking and she could feel herself slipping away, her brain stopped functioning and she could feel her heart beat getting faster and faster. She screamed again and banged her fists against the wall until they started bleeding. She could feel all colour draining from her face and she became breathless but in her clouded mind she was determined to get out of there. Just as she was about to start clawing at the stone again, a crack of light appeared in front of her. She could hear voices, faded and dream-like. Suddenly the stone wall in front of her collapsed, revealing the four Pevensies and Trumpkin.

They gasped at the sight of her; she was pale white and her eyes wide and terrified looking. She was breathing raggedly and she looked as though she was going to breakdown.

"Cara, are you alright? What happened?" Lucy asked, looking more than worried.

Cara didn't reply, instead she began to fall forward, but strong arms reached out and caught her waist. She looked up and her eyes locked with Edmund's, his face searching hers for an answer. He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her up, leaning her back against the wall. She gasped and lunged forward. The Pevensie's exchanged a worried glance.

"Caspian! They have Caspian!" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Edmund gently grasped her shoulders. "Who has Caspian?"

"We have to go!" Cara was still shaking but she started running down the tunnel with the Pevensie's ad Trumpkin chasing after her. When they reached the room they saw Caspian standing in front of a large body of ice with the body of Jadis, The White Witch entrapped inside.

"Get away from him!" Cara screamed as she ran in, swooping down and picking up her sword that she had dropped earlier.

"Stop!" Peter yelled at Caspian as he also drew his sword.

The wolf that held Caspian let go and came charging forward at Cara, who was filled with anger right now. As he dived at her she sliced his stomach, giving him a huge gash, he howled in pain and fell to the ground. She left him there and wildly ran to her brother, who was standing in a daze with a cut on his hand, reaching out to the witch. She was unsteady on her feet, still traumatised but she clambered into him, attempting to knock him out of the way. He only swayed a little, she wasn't strong enough to move him, and it didn't help that she was feeling faint either.

"Caspian! Come on! Move!" She yelled in frustration as she shoved him harder but he wouldn't budge.

"Cara, move out the way!" She heard Peters voice and looked up to see him running towards them both. She nodded understanding what he was doing. He ran into Caspian, knocking him down onto the floor. Cara knelt beside her brother, who was still dazed looking. She gave him a hand and helped him get to his feet slowly. He looked into Cara's face. "Cara I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Cara didn't reply, instead she turned back to where Peter stood; he wore the same dazed expression as Caspian as he lowered his sword and slowly approached the White Witch.

"Peter, don't!" Cara shouted as she stepped forward. He wasn't even listening to her. She looked up at the foul woman in disgust but suddenly there was a cracking noise and a large crack appeared in the ice. Cara frowned, and then realised that more cracks were appearing. It was going to shatter. She stepped back to Caspian again just as the ice exploded into tiny little pieces. Caspian dived in front of her and shielded them both from the shards of ice. When she could no longer hear ice hitting the ground she stood up shakily, in the space where the Witch had been, Edmund now stood, lowering his sword.

"I know, you had it sorted." He said, bearing a look of anger as he glanced at Peter.

.0.

Cara sighed as she sat on the rocks where she and Edmund had sat only yesterday. She was completely drained, the whole experience was horrible and she never wanted to go through that again. She looked better physically, her face was back to being slightly tanned again but she still bore her battle cuts and bruises, which caused her body to ache. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about it all. She enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing in her face lightly; she enjoyed being in fresh air again.

"Mind if I join you?" Her eyes opened at the familiar voice.

"Not at all." She smiled at Edmund as he sat down next to her, she could smell his wood-smoky scent.

"So, how are you?" He asked softly.

"Fine." She started twirling her thumb ring around, she didn't really want to talk about it, and he could sense that so he dropped the subject. They both sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Edmund." Cara said. He turned around and looked straight at her.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier, for getting me out and helping me."

He smiled softly. "When I heard you screaming I just came running." His eyes looked slightly distant, almost painful at remembering the event. Cara suddenly felt his arm snake around her waist as he moved closer. He was trying to comfort her; she smiled at his serious face which was facing forward. It was such a simple act but it had her heart racing.

.0.

Thanks for reading!

Review and let me know what you guys are thinking please :) I love recieving reviews, it lets me know what I'm doing good and maybe what I'm doing thats not so good :)

Lexie x


End file.
